The present invention relates to tractor mounting steps and more specifically relates to mounting steps for crawler loaders.
The endless tracks of crawler tractors are located at opposite sides of the vehicle and therefore are in the path of an operator mounting or dismounting the vehicle. Heretofore, it has been a practice to provide a step located on the track frame within the confines of the endless track. However, this location is very poor since mud carried by the track often falls upon the step and makes it difficult to find and dangerous to step upon.